Maya's big break
by ben28
Summary: When a video of her singing goes viral, Maya begins a career in singing. It's all in good fun until she gets noticed by an agent wanting to give her a record deal. What will she do? (Sorry if the summary was bad, agent comes in later in the story)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello every one, ben28 here with my second story. For those who don't know, Sabrina Carpenter (who plays Maya on the show) is a rising teen pop star who recently released her new single "smoke and fire."** **This** **got me thinking, what if Maya got discovered for her singing? I mean, I'm sure someone else came up with this idea but I think my story will be** **different. So without further ado, I give you** **Maya's big break.**

"Oh come on, Maya you gotta help me out." Beg Riley as we were on our way to her house from school. "Riley I told you I'm not gonna teach you how to flirt with Lucas." I explained to her, I'm not even sure why she would want me to teach her how to flirt. After what happened on new years, we all agreed that we would avoid any relationships between us. "So why do you want me to teach you how to flirt?" I asked her, "If you need to know, there's this guy I met at school the other day, his name is jack deven and he's really cute." "Okay riles, if you say so." I knew she wouldn't lie to me, but it doesn't hurt to ask.

"So Maya, what do you wanna do tonight?" "I don't know" I replied, "maybe we could watch a movie or something?" "Yeah sure thing peaches." Once we got to her house, we ended up watching "The Little Mermaid" (Riley picked the movie.) We couldn't help but sing-along to the songs. It wasn't until after we sang "part of your world" when Riley asked me something. "Maya?" "Yes riles?" "How come you never sing in public?" This kinda surprised me, "What do you mean?" "I mean, you have a pretty voice, how come you don't sing more often?" "Riles just because I know how to sing doesn't mean I should jump up on top of table in the cafeteria and start singing show tunes." Riley started laughing when I said that, "Oh Maya I don't mean something like that, I just think that with if I could sing like that, I wouldn't keep it a secret." "Okay first, I'm not keeping it a secret, I have singed in front of other people before, and second, I'm not you, so don't say stuff like that." "Sorry Maya, it's just,... I think that you should at least consider joining glee club or something." Glee club, really, I mean sure that sounds like a good idea, but it doesn't mean that it's going to like the TV show. But I thought I'd keep her happy so I told her, "I'll think about it." "That's all I'm asking." She told me.

After a while, I decided to head home so I said goodbye and all that fun stuff, and started walking home. When I got home, the first thing I noticed was a note my mom left on the counter, it said that after she got off from work, she would go straight to a date with Shawn, and that she wouldn't be home until 9:00 so there was some leftovers for me to have for dinner in the fridge. It's nice that mom is dating Shawn, she seems more happy then usual. after getting something to eat, I decided to go into my room and try to catch up on some homework. While I was working on some math, I started to think about what Riley said earlier, I know I'm a good singer, but she's right, I don't really do it in public. I guess I'm just not interested in doing something like that. So what if I'm not interested, it doesn't mean that I'm shy or anything right? I tried to focus on my math but I couldn't help but think what if? What if I joined the glee club? What if I sang in public? I just couldn't shake the thought out of my head. So I started thinking, what if I did something to show Riley that I'm not hiding my voice. Then I could show her that I'm willing to sing in public. But what though?

I KNOW! I could make a video of me singing, then I could show it to her to prove my point. So I went and grab a video camera that Shawn gave me for Christmas, and after setting it up and finding a song for me to sing, I pushed the record button and started to sing "Hello" by Adele.

The video looked GREAT, I mean I knew that I sounded good but hearing me actually sing for myself I thought I sounded awesome! But... after thinking about it, I realized how stupid I was acting. Making a video to prove a point to my best friend, what kind of person does that? So I decided to not show the video to her, but I kept it on my camera anyways. Now that my head is back to normal, I can get back to working on my schoolwork.

It's been a few days since I made that video and I haven't told anyone (not even Riley) about it. I was walking to one of my classes, when Riley came running up to me. "MAYA!" She couldn't help but yell as she ran over to me. "What riles?" "Jack wants to know if want to go on a date with him!" As she told me what happened, I couldn't help but get all happy inside because the look that she gives when she's happy is priceless. "That's great Riley I, couldn't be happier for you." "Thanks peaches, now all I have to do is convince my dad to let me go." I giggled a little bit when she said that. "So anyways I gotta get to class, thought I'd let you know, and I'll see you later." Riley explained as she went off with a skip and a jump, that's just how she is. As I made it to my next class, I couldn't help but notice that on the poster board there was a sign up sheet for glee club. Why won't this singing thing leave me alone! While I wasn't paying attention, Susan Wright (she and I have health class together) walked up behind me and asked "Interested in joining?" Clearly seeing what I was looking at, "I'm not sure, My Best friend asked me the same thing a few days ago and I haven't been able to get it out of my head." "Well whatever you choose, I'm sure you'll make the right choice." "Oh, I highly doubt it." We both turned around to see Missy Bradford (who also has health class with us) standing right behind us. A little confused I asked her, "What are you talking about Missy?" "You would never make it into glee club Maya it's just not gonna happen." Susan, wanting to stand up for me, asked her with a stern voice, "What makes you so sure that she's not gonna get in?" "Oh simply the fact that I'm not only a member of glee club, but I'm also in charge of auditions for this month, so if I say that someone was not good enough, they'll believe me." "But Maya's a great singer you wouldn't just-" "If I say she's bad then she's bad" Missy cut her off. "No matter what you think of her singing, no matter what she thinks, of her singing. She won't get in." Getting a little annoyed by this I asked her, "Why don't you want me in glee club?" "Simple, your not good enough." And with that, she walked into class as the bell rang.

Once I got home I couldn't help but shed a few tears. I don't normally cry especially not when other people are around me, but what Missy said to me earlier today really hurt. I mean I know that she was just trying to make me feel bad, but it worked. She won, but I can't let her win, I knew what I had to do. I had to prove to her that I'm not a terrible singer, and I knew just how to do it. I grabbed the laptop that me and my mom share, plugged in my video camera, went to YouTube, pulled up my video of me singing "hello", and uploaded it, that will show her. All I have to do now is wait.

 **Thanks for reading, chapter two will be out soon so stay tuned. For now I'll see you later.**


	2. Chapter 2 (part 1)

**hey guys ben28 here again for the next chapter of "Maya's big break" now before we get into it, I wanna point out that when writing this chapter I got writers block during the middle of it so I decided to make this a two part chapter, one for now and one for next week, other than that, enjoy. P.S. I do not own girl meets world.**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-CRASH! I hit the snooze button as hard as can because I hate the fact that it wakes me up! Anyway now that's out of the way the rest of my day should be just fine. It had been a few days since I posted that video I made online and I don't think Missy had watched it yet. After choosing what to wear I went out to the kitchen to find my mom making some eggs for breakfast. "Morning sweetie" "morning mom" "I found the video you made on the camera" "you did?" "Yup, and I really like it, what do you plan to do with it?" "Well I, kinda already posted it online and sent the link to Missy Bradford to prove a point." "Really! And what point are you trying to prove?" "She thinks that I can't sing, so I sent the link in a email to the glee club so that when they see it, Missy will see it and then the other members will start telling her that I am a good singer." "Well as long as you don't rub it in her face, I guess it's okay to prove your point." "Thanks, hey I'm probably gonna hang out with Riley after school, just thought you should know." "Yeah sure Maya that's fine by me." So after breakfast I grabbed my stuff and went out to school.

When I got there, I automatically realized that someone was staring at me. Now I've had days were someone gave me a look because I've done something, (like setting off the fire alarm at school) but nothing like this. I looked over to her and just said hi, and she ran off giggling like I made her day, I just decided to block it out and go about my day. As I kept going through school on my way to class, I realized that more people were looking at me. This is starting to get freaky! I wasn't paying attention and I bumped into Missy and even she was amazed by how many people were looking at me. "Missy" I asked her, "I know I'm gonna regret asking but, do you have any idea what's going on?" "I don't know." She replied, "Everything seemed normal until you showed up." "So you're as freaked out as I am?" "A little yeah, but I don't know what's scarier, everyone looking at you, or the fact that we're agreeing on something." Realizing that I started walking away but before I go far Riley came running up to me. "Riley why is everyone looking at me?" "You don't know?" "If I did then I wouldn't be asking you." "Well I'm surprised that you don't know since your the one that made the video." "What?!" "Your video of you singing, it went viral." She pulled out her phone and brought up the video and showed me the view count.

Views:3,482,957

To be continued... one week, from now. (A/N: see what I did there ;)


	3. Chapter 2 (part 2)

**Disclaimer: I do not own girl meeta world**

 _previously, on Maya's big break..._

 _Your video of you singing, it went viral._

 _Views:3,482,957_

 _Now..._

I looked at the view count again, and I still couldn't believe it. "How is this possible!? I sent the video to the glee club they should have been the only ones to see it." "Why did you even make the video in the first place Maya?" "Because if I sent it to glee club and said that I was good, It would make Missy stop telling me that I'm a bad singer." "We did see the video" Missy jumping into our conversation. "We saw the video and they all agreed that you were good and left it at that, so I have no idea how you went viral." "I might" Susan told us as she walked on over to us. "Who are you?" Riley asked, "Oh right you to have never actually meet uh Susan this is my best friend Riley, Riley this is Susan, she and I have health class together." "Good to finally meet you Riley, I've heard so much about you." "Any friend of Maya is a friend of mine, you said you know why Maya went viral?" "Yes I think I know how this is possible. So I know this one girl in math who likes to find videos that are locally made so that she can stay on top of what's going on at the school socially. When she found your video she showed it to me as well as the rest of the class, which led to this one guy who was there to share it with the next class he had which led to the link to the video being posted on a poster board." She explained as she took us to the poster board with the link on it. "OK so that's it got around the school, but how did it get popular everywhere else?" I asked Susan. "Someone must've shared the video with people outside of school, they probably thought it was good and showed it to other people else were." "That makes sense" Riley chimed in. "If someone shares a video it usually gets around, that's how most videos go viral right?" "That still leaves one question." I said as I turned to look at Missy, "Why are you still here?" "Because, I'm still in charge of auditions for the glee club and they were wondering if you'd like to join, to show how good you are, what do you say?" Riley looked at me knowing that I told her I would think about signing up for glee and this is my chance to do so. But another idea came to mind. "Do you really want me in glee club Missy?" "Absolutely Maya you have quite a voice and it would be sad for it to go to waste." "That's not what you said a few days ago, you said there was no way I could get in yet here you are trying to convince me to join, what gives?" "I was wrong the other day, when the others watch your video they were amazed by how good you are, we really want you to join and together we can rise to greatness." This gave me everything I needed to say this, "I made that video to prove I was a great singer, which I did. Now you want me to join the glee club to prove that I'm great to the rest of the school, but as flattering as that sounds I'm gonna have to pass." "What why?!" Riley asked. "Because I don't need to prove to the school that I'm a good singer by joining the glee club, I'm already at 3 and a half million views on YouTube! Why should I prove something that already has been proven? Besides I didn't really want to join anyway so I think I'll do something else." With that I started walking away, Riley and Susan started walking behind me while Missy just stood there thinking how she was going to tell glee club about this. Before I could reach my first class Riley pulled me over and asked. "If you're not going to join then what are you going to do?" "You'll know after school, until then just know I have a plan." "Ok, I trust you" with that, we went into our first class.

After school ended, Riley came up to me with Susan and asked, "So what's the plan?" "Simple, you sit and watch as I go and start showing people how good I am, and rub it into Missy's face!" "And how exactly are you gonna do that?" Replied Riley, "Easy, by posting more videos of me singing, if I have more than one video out there, I can be more than just a one-time wonder. And if I start singing in public, then I might even have a fan base. Then when everyone at school thinks I'm some sort of celebrity, then I can tell Missy right in her face that all this happened because she thought I wasn't good enough for glee club." "That has got to be the craziest idea you've ever made! But since I'm your best friend, I guess I'll just have to make sure you get home by 8." I chuckled a little bit from that. "I'll help to." Susan pitch in, "If you're gonna do this, you'll need someone to keep track of your popularity at school and everywhere else." "So" Riley started. "Are we really gonna do this?" I looked at her and said. "Absolutely." It was official, I was gonna be a local pop star!

To be continued...

 **And that's the end of this two part chapter. Coming soon... the next chapter of this story, and chapter 9 of my other story "Riley's diary". Also coming soon, a new story featuring rucas (Lucas/Riley) called "100 songs about us" coming in April. And if you haven't seen it I've just posted a one-shot yesterday called "goodbye middle school: a Maya one-shot", so check that out if you want. Other than that, I'll see you later.**


	4. Chapter 3 (part 1)

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Susan. Another two part chapter.**

 _Come on Maya you can do this. We've worked on this for days now, it's time to go out there and make something happen! But what if they don't like me? What if I'm not good enough? What if-_ MAYA! I jumped a little when Riley called me. "Sorry riles, guess I zoned out a little there." "Well if you're back with us, they said that your next so try not to freak out." The school was having it's annual talent show and Riley thought I should sign up. Now At first I was against it but Riley pointed out that it was my idea in the first place to sing in public so I had no choice.

So here we are now waiting in line for my turn to perform and what makes it awkward is that both Riley's parents and my mom as well as Shawn were in the audience waiting to hear me sing. Riley said it wasn't a large crowd, she's right though. It wasn't like the whole school was there, just half the school and all there parents! No worries right? but even so it was still obvious that they were there since they were sitting towards the front. "Hey" Riley said breaking the silence between us. "You doing okay?" "Not exactly" I replied, "I haven't really sung in public before, the nerves are starting to hit me." "Well if it helps when you go up there just focus on me and you'll be good." "Thanks riles." "Anytime peaches."

 _And now it's time for our next act, singing "the sounds of silence" by disturbed... Maya Hart!_

 _"_ That's your que, now go out there and break a leg!" "Why would you say something like that?" "I don't know, a lot of people say it. I think it means 'good luck' in show biz." "Whatever, it still sounds like you want me to get hurt." "Oh, sorry!"

I walk over to the microphone, Riley went over to her seat next to her parents, I stair at the audience getting one good look at the crowd. I took a deep breath, I closed my eyes, and started to sing...

(Disclaimer, I do not own this song, but if you want to listen along you can find it on Spotify, which I also don't own.)

 _Hello darkness, my old friend_

 _I've come to talk to you again_

 _Because a vision softly creeping_

 _Left its seeds while I was seeping_

 _And the the vision that was planted in my brain_

 _still remains_

 _within the sound of silence_

 _In restless dreams I walked alone_

 _Narrow streets of cobblestone_

 _'Neath the halo of a street lamp_

 _I turned my collar to the cold and damp_

 _When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light_

 _That split the night_

 _And touched the sound of silence_

 _And in the naked light I saw_

 _Ten thousand people, maybe more_

 _People talking without speaking_

 _People hearing without listening_

 _People writing songs that voices never share_

 _and no one dared_

 _Disturbed the sound of silence_

 _"Fools", said I, "You do not know_

 _Silence like a cancer grows_

 _Hear my words that I might teach you_

 _Take my arms that I might reach you"_

 _But my words, like silent raindrops fell_

 _And echoed_

 _In the walls of silence_

 _And the people bowed and prayed_

 _To the neon God they made_

 _And the sign flashed out its warning_

 _In the words that it was forming_

 _And the sign said, "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls_

 _And tenement halls"_

 _And whispered in the sounds of silence._

And that was it, I opened my eyes, and waited to see how they will react.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 3 (part 2)

**Before I start this chapter I would like to clarify something with a guest that wrote a review for the last chapter. Now I'm not offended or anything, but it seems that it's only fair to tell you why I was surprised you said that the last half of the chapter was 'past tense'. You see before that part of the story I mentioned earlier the name of the song she was going to sing, a little bit later I said I didn't own the song and you can find it on Spotify (which I also don't own) and listen along. That last half wasn't a past tense, those were the lyrics to the song, she was singing the song in the story. But since you can't hear her I gave you the option to find the song and listen along so you can get the idea of what she might've sounded like. And since I wanted to have the lyrics to be noticeable I wrote them like that. So I apologize if you thought the last part of was past tense. But I've used that style of text in other was then past tense in my other stories. So next time I'll specify how I use that type of text. But for now, I don't own anything except Susan, and here's part 2 of chapter 3.**

 _Previously..._

 _I opened my eyes, and waited to see how they will react..._

In that split second of waiting, I couldn't tell if they liked it. But by the end of that moment, I had a standing ovation! People everywhere were applauding, I couldn't believe it, they actually liked me! When I got off the stage Susan came running up to me. "great job out there!" "Thanks, but it's not over yet." "What do you mean Maya?" "I still need to find out if I won or not." "Even if you don't win, you still got to stand out there and showed them your talent and you didn't even mess up, that alone is a win right there." "I appreciate your enthusiasm Susan, I just hope they feel the same way."

* * *

A little while later, there ready to announce the winner.

'Ladies and gentlemen, we've reviewed the acts and have come to a decision. The winner of the 2016 John Quincy Adam's annual talent show is... Maya Hart!

* * *

I couldn't believe my ears, I actually won! I walked over to the stage to receive my first place ribbon, watching the audience applauding me. I had the biggest smile on my face, it was the first time I ever sang in public and I won! Everyone came running up to me, telling me how happy they were to see me win. There even was a little victory party for me over at Topanga's. As the party started dying down my mom came over to me. "I'm so proud of you baby girl, I knew you had it in ya" "Thanks mom, I'm really glad you made it." "Hey Maya" Riley came over to us, "Can we talk outside?" "Yeah sure" we walked to the front of the coffee house stood outside. "So what's going on with you Riley?" "Well, you see, somethings been bothering me for some reason." "And that would be?" "I don't know, it just feels weird that two weeks ago all you wanted to do was stay out of the way of anyone's radar. And now here you are standing up in front of everyone singing your heart out." "And that's bothering you because?" "You said at the beginning that you wanted to do this to get under Missy's skin, I'm pretty sure we just completed that so why does it feel like we're not done?" "You know, when I was up there looking out into the crowd, seeing everyone proud of me when I won, in that moment, I completely forgot about why I was doing this." "Really?" "Yep, instead, I got this warm feeling inside me, like I was glad I did that. And you know what?" "What Maya?" "I think this isn't the end, this is just the beginning of something else." "And what is it that your thinking of doing?" "I think it's time I made another video."

 **That's the end of this two part chapter. Coming soon chapter 4 of this story, chapter 11 of "Riley's diary," and coming this April, a new story called "100 songs about us" featuring rucas!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey ben28 here, sorry it took so long to update this story, I've been busy working on my other stories, I even got a head start on a story that comes out in September which is great! Speaking of which, at the end of this chapter I have some very important info on my future stories including this one. I had a public update/trailer posted but since then things have changed. Anyways I don't own anything except Susan.**

"You're sure about this Maya?" "I've made up my mind Riley, so let's get started." It had been a week since the talent show. The hype for me winning wore off so I decided it was time to make another video. Susan and Riley showed up to help me get ready. They even help me pick out a song to sing. But Riley still seemed a little bit concerned about me doing this. "I just don't want you to get hurt that's all." "Riley how can she get hurt from a music video?" Susan pointed out. "Well what if no one watches it, or people do watch it and they think she's bad, or what if-" "Riley!" I stopped her mid-sentence. "There is nothing to worry about. No matter what happens I'll be fine, ok?"

So after that little pow-wow we were ready to start. We got the camera set up, we got my lamp set up in a way that it gave us a little extra light, I even put a blanket up behind me to give me a background. We were ready to push play on the camera. Susan had the camera. "Okay" she started, "Three... two... one... go!" She pushed play and I was on "Hi my name is Maya Hart, and I'm going to do a rendition of 'dark horse' by Katy Perry."

Three minutes later...

"Thank you for watching, and I'll see you later." "And cut! That was awesome!" Sarah proclaimed. "Now let's get this on YouTube and see how they react!" "Wait!" Riley quickly said. "Don't you think it's a bad idea to just put this online?" "You're right Riley!" I answered back. "We should make more than one and put them on once a day!" Susan jump up when I said that. "I love that idea! Good thinking Riley!" I don't think that was what she meant, but she went with it.

An hour and a half later we had made sixteen more videos, each one different than the other. But they all were in the same genre. "Well this was fun, but I got to get home. See you guys later." "Bye Susan, see you tomorrow!" I yelled out at her as she left. "So Maya, now that that's over, you wanna do something? "You know I would, but I think I should rest my voice for a little while. Not used to singing that much." "Okay, I understand. Do you wanna just watch a movie and not talk?" "Sure but no musicals."

Two weeks later...

The videos have been a big hit. Most of them would get around 100,000 views each. It may seem a lot, but not as much as my first video. Every other day I'd get someone in school come over and ask for like a picture with them or a autograph. It's kinda nice you know. Being popular, I'm not a snob like Missy Bradford or anything, it just feels nice to be the center of attention every once and a while. Call it being a snob, I call it being a celebrity.

Three days later...

"You think this is fun don't you?" Missy must of cracked or something because here she is confronting me in the cafeteria. "Do you even know what you're doing?" "If I'm making you angry, then I must be doing something." "The glee club sent me, they still want you to join." "And what do you want Missy?" "I want you to stop Posting Videos." "Well since I ran out of videos to post, you get your wish." I started going to a table when she grab my shoulder and turned me around to see her. "Glee club, is having it with me. Lexi, our club leader, is always looking for new people to bring up popularity for the club, and the one person she wants right now, is you." "I told you, I'm not interested." "That's the problem, you're getting so popular online that right now, she doesn't care. You think I'm a bulldozer, Lexi is like a stick of dynamite! She will blow up anything in her way to get what she wants! She's a total diva like that. And right now, she wants you on the glee club."

"So?" "So, if you keep saying no, she's gonna do anything to get you to say yes. She'll bribe you, make it so your the center of attention next to her, she'll even blackmail you to get her way. You need to say yes, now." "If I say yes, then wouldn't she win?" "That's one way of putting it yeah she would." "Look I, somehow appreciate the warning, but my answer is still no. But thank you for the warning, I think."

"Fine, but don't come running to me when she comes for you." And with that, she went on her way. Riley came up to me "What was that about?" "Nothing." I responded. "At least, not now." I couldn't help but wonder if what Missy said, was true...

 **Teen drama, wasn't sure if I needed to bring it in, but you won't have to worry about it for long. Anyways moving on to the updates. First, us the two stories I have going right now: Riley's diary, and Maya's big break. Riley's diary is still going, just need to work on more entries. As for this story, I'm going to add a few more chapters in before the summer. Then I'll end this story and continue it in the beginning of fall with a sequel.**

 **Now for the stories in progress. I had a idea for a story called 'THE ROOM', yeah I ended up thinking it wasn't a good idea. So besides killing one story, I had planned to make a one shot around Auggie, I decided to turn it into a mini series about him being born and what Riley thought of him in the beginning. It will go for 4-6 chapters and it should start sometime in May.**

 **Now for my next story, I'm gonna give you a little insight on why I made this decision. So during the summer, I'll be busy with a summer camp I'm going to. So I won't be able to work on anything due to how much will be happening. But I will have enough free time to upload and update a story. So I'm going to take '100 songs about us' a story that I first said would come out this month, work on it some more, and postpone it until the summer. Sorry for those of you who were waiting for it to come out this month, but with me putting the other stories on hold when summer hits, I figured I could use 100 songs as a summer story.**

 **I'm also working on a crossover for girl meets world, but that's all I'm saying for now. But I can tell you this, it should come out in September. Other than that, I'll see you later...**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, ben28 here. Just want to let you know that in maybe, early June, this story will be ending. But don't worry, in the fall, I'll be starting a sequel to this story that starts off were I'll left off. Other than that, I don't own girl meets world, and enjoy...**

It's been three weeks. Missiy's warning hasn't happened, but I still sometimes look over my shoulder hoping that Lexie (I changed the name a little bit) wasn't walking behind me. It may have been only three weeks, but they have been three... long... weeks.

So when I'm at home I know I'm safe. But when I'm at school, there's no telling what will happen.

* * *

 _"is this the girl you told me about?"_

 _"Yes, she's been popular in New York."_

 _"Just New York?"_

 _"No she even got popular in other states, but her main fan group is in her high school."_

 _"So why is she coming to my attention?"_

 _"Because have you heard her voice? I'm surprised she hasn't been discovered by someone else."_

 _They watched one of her videos._

 _"Can she really hit that note?"_

 _"I double checked, there's no extra editing involved. It's a 100% her voice."_

 _"If that's the case, I want to meet her. Can you make that happen?"_

 _"It may take some time but I can."_

 _"Let me know as soon as you can reach her."_

 _"Of course."_

* * *

"Getting hungry Maya?" My mother asked me while peaking in my room. "I guess, what you'd have in mind?" "Well Shawn's in town and I thought it be nice to eat out together." "That does sound nice, I'm in."

Half an hour later. We were at a pizzeria waiting for our pizza to arrive.

"So Maya," Shawn asked. "How's the singing career going?" "Actually it's isn't a career. I'm just doing this because I enjoy it." "You sure? I've seen some of your videos, there getting quite popular." "If that's the case, I'm happy that I'm getting noticed." "I'm not sure about the attention." My mom replied. "All this popularity can get to your head." "Don't you audition for a show or a movie every other week? Actor's CAN get popular. Isn't that similar?"

"That's not the point." "Then what's the point?" "The point is, I'm not sure if you're ready for this kind of pressure that comes with being a celebrity." "And what makes you think I'm not ready?" "Okay, this might be getting a little overboard." Shawn interrupted us. "I think what your mom is trying to say, is that she doesn't want you to go off and be famous and end up like Miley Cyrus or Lindsey Lohan. So try not to go overboard with the fame."

"Okay, sorry mom, I'll be careful." "Alright, just don't do anything major without talking to me first." "OK." "Does that mean you guys are good?" "Yeah, we're good Shawn." "Great, because I don't want to see the two most important girls in my life fighting." We both looked at him when he said that.

"Do you really mean that?" My mom asked "Every word Katie."

* * *

So after dinner, we started going home when I got a text. It was from a unknown number so I was concerned. But I read it anyway...

 _Congratulations, You've gotten famous online. But that doesn't mean you're popular here. These last few weeks were nice. But now I'm coming for you. See you at class ;)_

 _L..._

If that's who I think it is, I may be in trouble.

 _To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 6 (part 1)

**disclaimer, I don't own anything except Susan.**

 _last time..._

 _Congratulations, You've gotten famous online. But that doesn't mean you're popular here. These last few weeks were nice. But now I'm coming for you. See you at class ;)_

 _L..._

 _now..._

Monday, first day of the school week. I've never been so nervous. But the thing about me is, I can put a fake face on and pretend like everything is good. I walk into Riley's apartment, they think I'm happy and cheerful, yet deep down, I'm wishing that I was still in bed. Hoping that Lexie wouldn't be there. But as I approached the school, I knew there was no turning back.

 _7:55 am..._

"You okay Maya?" Riley asked me as we put away our books. "Never better why?" "Well you seem to be in your own world right now. You didn't even hear me ask you a question." "Sorry, had something on my mind. What did you ask?" "Would be interested in meeting Jack?" "Oh yeah, Jack you were gonna go out with him." " _Went_ out with him, we went out the other night." "Good for you!" "I know! It was nice taking a break from all the Lucas drama. So, you want to meet him?" "Yeah, absolutely." "Great, I'm gonna go tell him, see you later." So she went on her way to find Jack. As she left Susan came up to me with a unsure look on her face.

"Maya, you might want to come with me." "What's going on Susan?" "I don't know, this guy and his assistant asked me to find you and bring you to meet them." "Yeah that's not weird at all. You sure they can be trusted?" "Well they do have a business card. And Mr Matthews already said it be OK to miss some of class." "Well I guess we have no other option. Lead the way." So she took me over to the principles office where they were apparently waiting for us for they asked the principal to give us some privacy. They were both wearing suits, the man seemed a tad nice from the way he looked at me, as for the lady, she was more in her own thoughts as she was on her phone most likely texting a contact.

"Ms hart I presum?" the man asked "Depends on who's asking." I replied, wanting to make sure he knew that I'm unsure about this situation. "Apologies, my name is Ross Cullen, this is my assistant Lucy Potter. As for the reason why we're here, is because it has come to our attention that you have been getting quite popular online." He told us as he brought out a tablet with one of my videos playing. "So you came down here to what, get a photo with me?"

"On the contrary (A/N: i don't know if that's the right word to use) we're here because I believe that you have untapped potential. You see I'm what you'd call, an agent/manager, with his own music studio. And when I heard your singing for the first time, I thought to myself 'Now that's talent!' So I came down to give you an offer." I looked at them, then I looked at Susan. Then I looked at them again and ask. "What kind of offer?" "Simple, I want to give you a chance to make a demo. If it's a hit, we'll give you a contract for an album. Of course you will have to consult your parents about this, but we'll give all the information you need to explain it to them. So what do you say, you interested?"

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **Second half coming soon. On a side note, this story will end in either the next part of this chapter, or the next chapter. But for now, I'll see you in the next part...**


	9. Chapter 6 (part 2) finale!

**Disclaimer, I don't own anything except Susan.**

 **P.S. this is the last chapter have fun...**

 _Previously..._

 _I want to give you a chance to make a demo. If it's a hit, well give you a contract for an album. Of course you' will have to consult your parents about this, but we'll give all the information you need to explain it to them. So what do you say, you interested?..._

10 minutes later...

So here I am, two agents standing in one corner of the room, Susan's sitting on the principles desk, and me and my mom, who I called up a few minutes ago, because it was the only thing I could think of when they put me on the spot. Were sitting in the chairs in the room. They had told my mom about their offer, and she didn't say anything. It was about a minute of silence until Susan decided to break the silence.

"Okay, I don't know about any of you guys but this getting awkward, and since I'm not really apart of this so I think I should go to class." As she made her way to the door "don't leave." I told her "I need you to give us a different perspective on this."

"Alright I'll stay, but I don't see how much of an impact I can make." "I agree." My mom pitched in "I don't really think I want to have my daughter to be exposed to what this career has to offer."

"I've taken that into consideration," Miss Potts jumped in "And I do believe we can pevent any unwanted publicity. But you can always be the judge when it comes to what you do or don't want her to do."

"Yeah mom" I added "and, I'm pretty sure they can help prevent anything from happening to me so, why not say yes?" "If I recall" my mom pointed out "you haven't said yes, so why should I agree to let you do something if you don't even know if you're interested?"

"She has a point." Said Susan "Why convince her to let you do this if you're not interested?" "I didn't say I wasn't" I told her "I just wanted to know if I do say yes, it would be okay with mom." My mother took a minute to think about it. Then she looked at me. "Well... if you took the right precautions... I guess it would be okay. But I do have one request... she has to go under a stage name."

Mr Cullen and Miss Potts looked at each other, then to me and mom, and then over to Susan I'm guessing to see what she thinks. I guess she got the memo and said, "Hey I say go with it, lots of people change their names when they get into show biz. The way I see it, this works for everyone!"

Mr Cullen then looked at us again. "Well Ms Hart I guess we have a deal! That is, if miss Hart is interested?" He was right, I haven't made my decision yet. But what should I say? I mean, yeah it would be great to do this, but what if mom is right? What if I'm not ready for something this big? I just don't know what to say...

* * *

Later...

"Are you okay?" Riley asked me as the day went on "I'm fine riles, I just, don't know what to say." I had told her about the offer I was given and that I hadn't made my decision so I asked for a little time to think about it. They were totally cool with it since this is a big deal, so they gave me their number and told me to call them when I make a decision.

"If it helps Maya" Riley started "Whatever your answer is, I'll support you no matter what."

"Maya! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

Oh god no, it can't be. I turned around to face the one person I've been trying to hide from...

Lexie Reed.

 **(A/N: no relevance to Lexie Reed from A.N.T. farm)**

"Lexie, so good to see you" I told her "but listen, I have to go to my next class so-" "Oh don't think we're done just yet Maya!" She said in her most 'prettiest' voice "Riley, could you let us have a minute."

"Sure, no problem just how do know my name?" "Oh that's easy! Your name is in the yearbook, and I make my duty as president of the glee club to know the names of everyone in the school!" "Okay fair enough" Riley said as she left us to be alone in the hallway.

"So" she started, using a less perky tone in her voice. "I hear you have gotten quite popular online." "Well" I started, "All I did was post a few videos that's all."

"Sixteen to be exact, but Maya, when did you think it would be a good idea to send the first video to the glee club, and NOT want to join?"

"Probably the same time Missy told you I wasn't worth it."

"Yes that was a big mistake on her behalf, but that was the past and clearly you have great potential! Wouldn't it be a shame if it went to waste?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh just that I have a few nerds that owe me a favor. Those videos of you were posted on YouTube, but in about oh I don't know twenty minutes your entire account will be deleted and since no one decided to share them on any other websites, your 15 minutes of fame is about to end."

"What?! Why!"

"Because, I don't want you to waste your time making videos hoping someone will like them. I want you to be something more! That's why, if you join the glee club, I will make you vice-president of the glee club! And the best part, you can decide who you want on stage with us! Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Hold on... you deleted my videos... just so I can be in your club?!"

"Maya you have to look at the bigger picture here. If you join, everyone in school will know your name! Isn't that why you started making videos in the first place? To win a big trophy and get everyone to like you? Why wouldn't you want to join?!"

"Because I don't alright! I never wanted to join the glee club! I only thought about it because Riley wanted me to! I'm sorry, but I'm not interested."

I tried to get to my class but Lexie stopped me before I could

"You really think you can turn me down!" She started in a more serious voice "I deleted those videos for a reason! If you turn me down, I will make it so that no one will know your name."

"Then I guess they won't then."

She looked at me with like a fire in her eyes, then she took a deep breath and used a calm voice. "Very well, if that's what you want, but if you ever make up your mind, my offer stands. But until then, absolutely no one! Will remember your name." And just like that, she walked away.

* * *

That evening...

I had just made it home. Lexie's voice taunting me in my head...

 _Absolutely no one! Will remember your name._

But the sad part is she's right. I checked my account on YouTube, it didn't even exist anymore. And just like any other video fad I'll probably be forgotten by the end of next week. And I can't just agree to joining, the at would ruin the whole point of what I was trying to do!

But she's also wrong, I didn't just do this ton get popular. I did this to prove something to Missy, to Riley... and to myself... that I wasn't afraid of hiding my voice and never singing in public. And that's what I did. I won first place in a talent show, I had a following on YouTube I even got noticed by a record company!

Wait a minute...

I know what I have to do.

 _ring!_

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Miss Potts, it's Maya Hart. I made a decision... I'm interested in making a demo."_

 _The end._

 _Till the next part..._

 **Thank you for reading this story!**

 **Remember, the sequel will come out sometime in August or September. And be sure to look out for my new story coming this July "100 songs about us" featuring rucas!**

 **For now, I'll see you later...**


End file.
